The present invention relates to a battery monitoring system. The present invention more specifically relates to a system for predicting whether the battery will perform in certain applications as expected in the future.
It is generally known to provide for a system for determining when to replace a battery of a vehicle. According to such known systems, a determination is made to replace the battery at a pre-selected time such as five years after installation of the battery. According to such known systems, a determination is also made to replace the battery when the perceived time required for the battery to crank the engine (cranking time) is longer than expected. However, such known systems have several disadvantages including that the battery may require replacement before such pre-selected time, and any perceived increase in the cranking time may be due to other factors unrelated to the battery (such as a faulty starter).
It is also generally known to provide for a system for determining when to replace a battery of a vehicle based on the voltage of the battery. According to such known systems, a determination is made to replace the battery when the voltage of the battery falls below a pre-selected value. However, such known systems have several disadvantages, including that they do not record the xe2x80x9chistoryxe2x80x9d of the battery during its use as would allow for a more accurate prediction of the capacity of the battery, notwithstanding the measured voltage.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a battery monitoring system for predicting whether the battery will perform in certain applications as expected in the future. It would also be advantageous to provide a system for determining when a battery for a vehicle should be replaced which accounts for the history of the battery during its use. It would be desirable to provide for a battery monitoring system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a battery for a vehicle. The system comprises a means for acquiring a value representative of a first period of time during which the battery will deliver a sufficient amount of power. The system also comprises a means for measuring a set of parameters comprising a voltage of the battery and a temperature of the battery during a second period of time. The system also comprises a means for predicting whether the battery will deliver the sufficient amount of power during a third period of time less than the first period of time. An output signal is provided if the means for predicting determines that the battery will deliver the sufficient amount of power during the third period of time.
The present invention also relates to a system for determining whether a battery for a vehicle will deliver a sufficient amount of power for a sufficient amount of time. The system also comprises a sensor configured to provide an input signal representative of a voltage of the battery during at least one of a first period over which the starter is disconnected from the battery, a second period over which the starter cranks the engine, and a third period over which the engine is started. The system also comprises a controller configured to determine a voltage of the battery during at least one of the first period, a minimum voltage of the battery during the second period, and a maximum voltage of the battery during the second period. The controller is configured to provide an output signal if the voltage of the battery is outside a range of pre-determined values during at least one of the first period, the second period, and the third period.
The present invention also relates to a system for determining whether a battery for a vehicle will deliver a sufficient amount of power for a sufficient amount of time. The system also comprises a means for providing a first input signal representative of a temperature of the battery during a period. The system also comprises a means for providing a second input signal representative of a voltage of the battery during the period. The system also comprises a means for providing a third input signal representative of a duration of the period. The system also comprises a means for determining an amount of life lost by the battery during the period corresponding to the first input signal, the second input signal, and the third input signal. The means for determining the amount of life lost by the battery during the period provides an output signal if the amount of life lost by the battery during the period is outside a range of pre-determined values.